happy_tree_fan_versionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lily
Lily is a fluffy sky blue, lavender and yogurt yellow colored pygmy squirrel. Lily has a curled squirrel tail like Nutty's but its slightly more uncurled. Like Russell Lily is one-eyed and has quite poor eyesight, her left eye was impaled by Mime's antlers and a ruby was lodged in the hollow area giving Lily a 'Diamond Vision Eye'. Lily has a close friendship with Mime, she is mostly seen with him and she is self-proclaimed to be his 'Mimer Apprentice' though Lily is terrible at the Miming arts. Because of Lily's ambition to become a mime, instead of having a completely empty house like Mime does, she lives in a clear spot of a forest where she pretends its a house. Most of Lily's deaths contain her being gruesomely crushed or having her flesh torn off, like Giggles and Petunia she has overly gruesome fates. Lily seems to have a nasty shrimp allergy. When she found out about her shrimp allergy, she got back to eating peanuts, she mostly steals peanut bags from Mime is she is hungry. Lily is also obsessed with sweet tastes that she likes to call 'nectar', she isn't obsessed with candy as much as Nutty is. Lily dislikes gross looking food that looks like organs and such. Lily may be cannibal, though she hates the sight of dead things and blood. Although Lily is a mime trainee, she is very interested in literature and is obsessed with writing stories, Lily is also a grammar freak, seeing any sentence that has misspelled words or incorrect grammar will cause Lily to panic, slightly referencing Petunia's obsessive compulsive disorder. Lily is known to be good friends with Mime, Russell, Flaky, Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Petunia and Lammy. When Lily isn't with Mime, she is often seen tagging around with Flaky and Lammy, who all together seem to have lots in common. Lily doesn't seem to like Disco Bear much, like most of the female characters. Lily has been rumored to be a former vocalist, which makes her the second character to be known to do singing, the other being Toothy. Lily may also have a crush on Mime making her the fourth (Debatably) character to be in love with him, the others being Giggles, Petunia and Ribbons. Lily cannot swim because of her large tail; it soaks in water like a sponge and it drags her from the surface making her a terrible swimmer. Lily is voiced by Flur-Child herself. Lily's voice seems to sound very much like Flaky and Cub's voice. She is mostly screaming or giggling, she sometimes seems to mimic the voice of other characters (E.g. When she mimics Lumpy's voice, she does a low pitch, when mimicking Russell she usually adds "yarr!" to her speeches.) In Lily's first episode, it seems to show her friendship with Mime and the very start, it also reveals that Lily is overeactive and clumsy thus slightly dimwitted or blank minded. Lily has no problems like Flippy's Flip-outs or Nutty's hyperactiveness, Lily's grammar obsession relates to Petunia's so it may count as a problem, like Russell and Petunia Lily is known to go mad at dangerous times or at points where something is not going her way and is off the edge, Lily has only been on one mad spree in Just Keep Fishin', she murdered Toothy and Mime by choking them to death, this was probably because she was lonely and wanted someone to keep her happy, so the choking is known to be a horrible rough hug. It is shown that Lily did not kill Mime and Toothy in a flip-out way when Lily gets ripped in the throat by Russell's hook accidentally, showing that Lily has no skill of killing when she wants too, like Lumpy. Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Squirrels Category:Rodents Category:Flur-Child's Characters